powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Parker
"Power Of The Sky, Red Beast Ranger!" "Power Of The Jungle, Red Beast Ranger!" "Power Of The Ocean, Red Beast Ranger!" Bryce Parker '''becomes '''Red Beast Ranger and later, alternatively, Red Beast Ranger Gorilla Mode.After inheriting James' will alongside the Whale Blaster, he becomes the second Red Beast Ranger Whale Mode. Biography Bryce Parker is a young scientist.He loves science and is very astute with mechanics, but he is unable to read between lines or take a hint. Hence there are times in which, in spite of his looks, he can be really sharp-tongued.He is from a wealthy family and is also the most intelligent member of the team who seems to have a soft spot for the other rangers a fact he denies. He is seemingly unnaproachable at first, but is actually very kind. Red Beast Ranger The Red Beast Ranger (Eagle Mode) ''' is Bryce's first and primary Ranger form which he accesses through the Beast Morpher '''Default Arsenal *Beast Morpher *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Eagle Beast Zord Attacks *'Cyber Slash': After pressing the trigger on the Cube Blaster to charge up its energy, the Red Eagle and the other Cyber Beast Rangers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. *'Cyber Blast': After pressing the trigger on the Cube Blaster to charge up its energy, the Red Eagle shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Cube Blaster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. *'Wing Spin Slash': Extending his Wing Saber into whip mode, the Red Eagle wraps the blade around an opponent before pulling it back, slashing them across their entire body. Beast Mode In Pride Mode, the Red Beast Ranger gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey. Arsenal *Beast Morpher *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Eagle Beast Zord ' Gorilla Mode' Default Unlike the Red Eagle Ranger and the other Cyber Beast Rangers' forms, the default mode of the Red Gorilla Ranger is bypassed by the transformation which goes straight to Beast Mode Mode. As such, this mode is only seen during the beginning of the transformation. Arsenal *Beast Morpher *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Gorilla Beast Zord Beast Mode In Beast Mode, the Red Gorilla Ranger's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Wing Saber like a vine. Arsenal *Beast Morpher *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Gorilla Beast Zord Attacks *'Gorillariat': Swinging on the Wing Saber like a vine, the Red Gorilla Ranger lariats his opponent. *'Mega Fist': Combining his energy with that of the other Rangers, the Red Gorilla Ranger manifests a giant fist from their combined Animarian power which he then smashes down onto the enemy. ' Whale Mode' Arsenal *Beast Morpher *Whale Blaster *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Whale Beast Zord Category:Leader Category:Rangers with Superpowers